You accept it ?
by Syln
Summary: Tu l'acceptes? (De ne pas pouvoir exister plus longtemps, de voir tous tes amis disparaitre, que ta "vie" s'achève parce qu'on a décidé que c'était moi qui devait vivre? Est-ce que tu acceptes que je t'ai tout pris, tes amis, ta "famille", ta "maison", ton existence?) Voilà ce que Sora voulait demander à Roxas, à travers cette simple question.


OS écrit rapidement entre 2 révisions.

Ce n'est pas mon style habituel d'écriture mais c'est sorti tout seul... Et puis j'aime bien au final, même si je trouve cette scène impossible à caser dans le jeu x)

Pour l'écrire j'ai eu le rythme de Blizzard de Fauve en tête tout le long (les paroles à la fin sont extraites de la chanson). On peut dire que c'est une sorte de song-fic x)

J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

Il n'avait jamais signé pour vivre tout ça. On l'avait obligé à tout en fait. A vivre, à manier la keyblade, à se battre pour avoir un cœur car il n'en avait pas. Effectuer des missions, toutes différentes et toutes avec pour but chaque soir de rentrer à la « maison ». Il y avait malgré tout, cet endroit de soleil et de liberté. Là-bas il avait l'impression d'exister avec ses amis pour l'aider. Et puis tout a basculé, d'abord elle a fui puis elle a tout compris et enfin elle est repartie. Elle a préféré mourir plutôt que ce soit lui qui meurt alors elle est retournée auprès de ce garçon. Il y avait sa promesse, les souvenirs, l'envie de la venger et de tout détruire. Il n'avait plus confiance en personne et voulait tout casser, tout briser. Malheureusement il n'a pas pu. On l'a pris et on l'a vidé de tout ce qu'il avait été pour lui implanter de nouveaux souvenirs afin de mieux le surveiller. Puis, une fois que l'attente avait été suffisante, on l'avait forcé à se confronter à une personne qu'il avait peur de rencontrer. Sora... Et alors tout c'était enchainé. Il avait tout retrouvé, sa mémoire mais aussi son meilleur ami fuit et oublié. Il s'était battu et ça avait été un adieu car ils avaient tous les deux devinés que rien ne se passerait comme ils aimeraient. Et face à cet homme en rouge, qu'il ne peut supporter, il a crié, hurlé, s'est débattu, pour ne pas disparaître. Mais bien sûr on ne l'a pas écouté, il n'était qu'un simili pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? De toute façon il n'aurait jamais dû exister... Alors il s'était résigné, avait abdiqué mais toujours la keyblade en main. Il était redevenu entier et l'autre c'était réveillé.

Sora est parti à la conquête des mondes avec ses amis à la recherche de ceux qui n'étaient pas là. Et toi à l'intérieur à ne rien pouvoir faire juste attendre et attendre et attendre et ça te rend fou. Car tu vois ton meilleur ami disparaître pour le sauver car il sait qui est ce châtain. Car pour lui il est toi car tu es son simili et juste pour ça Axel voulait l'aider. Tu vois Sora tuer Demyx, celui qui ne voulait rien glander et juste faire de la musique. Et Luxord, il t'avait appris à jouer aux cartes même si il gagnait tout le temps. Et puis Xigbar qui aimait te surprendre avec de grandes tapes dans le dos, te traitait de gamin ; de nabot mais qui aimait te regarder râler malgré tout. Puis il y a eu Saix, bon d'accord il n'était pas sympa et vous regardait de haut mais tu sais très bien à quel point lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un cœur. Chacun d'eux à souffler sur les braises, pour attiser Sora afin qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait eut quelqu'un d'autre pendant un temps. En même temps ils lui ont reproché ta trahison, et ça, ça a beau t'avoir blessé ; ce qui te blesse le plus c'est de voir que le châtain ne te connait pas et ne veut même pas te deviner. Tu ne sais pas si tu es heureux ou triste qu'ils meurent. Quelle importance, vous êtes destinés à disparaître de toute manière.

Toi tu t'es à peine manifesté, juste un moment pour le tester, voir qui de vous deux étaient vraiment dignes. Bien sûr Sora avait gagné mais tu étais reparti rassuré et même si il y a quelques regrets, tu es heureux de voir l'organisation détruite. Et pour la première fois depuis ces évènements vous avez réussi à communiquer. Il avait plongé et t'avait trouvé afin de pouvoir parler. Et au départ si tu avais été content, voir le visage triste de Sora t'avait refroidi. « Tu l'acceptes ? » T'avait-il demandé. Et pendant un instant tu t'es souvenu de tous ces moments où tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un adolescent. Au sommet de l'horloge, à manger des glaces avec tes amis et juste parler comme si demain n'existait pas. Alors l'ignorance était réelle mais le bonheur aussi. Oui, malgré que tu sois un simili tu avais été heureux. Et face à tous ces souvenirs, face à ce regard, tu t'es énervé.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut accepter ? C'était insupportable pendant un temps j'ai voulu te tuer. J'ai fui et trahi mon meilleur ami. J'ai même pas pu sauver ce qui m'était cher ou remplir la promesse que quelqu'un m'a donné. T'imagines même pas à quel point c'était horrible, à quel point j'étouffais et je me sentais impuissant. Car tout était pour toi, toi toi et encore toi. Et puis, je ne suis qu'un simili hein, moi on s'en fout, c'est pas important. Tu ne sais que ce que c'est de réellement souffrir !

Le blond pleure cette vie qu'il aurait aimé mener mais ce n'est pas possible, ça n'a jamais été possible. Et Sora, en face, qui ne sait pas où se mettre ni où aller. Qui aimerait disparaître mais aussi le consoler. Car il sait que tout est de sa faute et qu'il ne pourra jamais le rembourser. Mais l'autre sèche ses larmes et s'approche de lui. A quelques centimètres, face à face pour qu'on voit bien la ressemblance mais aussi la différence. Car malgré les traits communs, chacun est un.

\- Mais tu sais Sora maintenant je ne t'en veux plus. Ce n'est pas grave tout ça, de toute façon c'était presque prévu. On était tous des similis, des choses qui n'auraient pas dû exister. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir de tous nous achever. Alors oui c'est triste, oui c'est horrible mais au final on aurait jamais pu vivre. Et puis t'es sympa comme gars, je suis sûr que tout le monde t'aurait aimé si ça avait été autrement. On aurait été amis, on aurait mangé des glaces, avec Axel ; Riku et Kairi. Mais ça c'est pas passé comme ça et t'as pas à t'en vouloir. Regarde tout le monde est sauvé, y aucune perte à déclarer. Alors culpabilise pas, dis toi qu'on a eu notre rôle et que c'est à toi de jouer. C'est toi qui doit vivre alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas laisser tomber. Aller courage Sora, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

Le châtain se réveille alors brusquement, sans transition ni explication. Il est perdu, déboussolé, il aurait aimé un peu plus parler. C'est pas facile de comprendre les gens et il est bien placé pour le savoir. Face au blond pourtant, Sora avait tout ressenti et tout compris. La haine, la colère, la tristesse surtout. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu le choix mais lui préférerait le lui laisser. Car que Roxas n'ait pas le droit de vivre lui semble inconcevable. Pourtant, au milieu de tous ces cris, face à son visage, il a bien vu que le blond ne lui en voulait pas. Alors, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est avancer et se battre pour continuer. Car du moment qu'il vit, l'autre vit aussi.

 _Tu nous entends l'Univers? Tu nous entends?  
Si tu nous entends, attends-nous! On arrive.  
On voudrait : tout comprendre, tout savoir, tout voir, tout vivre.  
On cherche la porte du nouveau monde pour pouvoir s'y fondre en grand._


End file.
